


Casual Wear

by xiubeans



Category: Beast (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoseob always gets some cool things as a present from Doojoon, and one day he gets a pair of stockings. Doojoon is surprised to find his boyfriend wearing them so casually one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Wear

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago back when I was like 13 and I'm too embarrassed to go back and make some minor edits so have this instead

Doojoon can remember why he bought his boyfriend a pair of stockings; he thought it would look great on Yoseob's legs.

It was a teal color with black stripes and had teal bows on the hem of the stockings, and a friend who had worked at the store had recommended them. So of course Doojoon had to buy it. It was because he didn't want to be rude and refuse to buy the stockings, not because he had taken a liking for these. Okay, so maybe that was part of it. But he bought it anyways and presents it to his boyfriend as soon as he comes home from work. Yoseob had giggled and kissed the other on the cheek, then teased him about a stocking fetish (which Doojoon had denied). That was from a couple weeks ago and so far, Doojoon hasn't seen the younger one wearing them.

So when he comes home to find Yoseob on the couch with his laptop on his lap and sipping some banana milk and wearing Doojoon's favorite t-shirt that had the number 19 on the back in big black block letters while sporting the very same teal stockings with black stripes and teal bows on the hem, he opens his mouth, then realizes that nothing is coming out, then closes it and opens it again. Yoseob is distracted by the device though, so luckily he doesn't notice his boyfriend gaping like a goldfish.

"Seobbie?" Doojoon drops his heavy duffel bag on the floor near the couch and flops down next to Yoseob.

"Hi, Doojoonie. How were the kids?" Yoseob looks up with a sweet smile and presses his lips against the other's cheek.

"Getting much better. One of them mastered the flip kick," Doojoon grins proudly and wraps an arm around the other's shoulders, momentarily forgetting that Yoseob is wearing stockings and pulling him flush against his side. The younger sighs and tucks his legs to his body while precariously balancing the laptop on his thigh. One of these days, the students would be able to beat Doojoon himself during a soccer game. He was the best soccer player around, if not the only one.

Yoseob giggles as his boyfriend nuzzles his neck and breathes on it, tickling him in the process. "You're not wearing any pants, are you?" Doojoon asks and tries to lift up the slightly over-sized shirt but Yoseob keeps it pinned down.

"I'm wearing boxers, Joonie! You don't have to worry about my lack of clothing," Yoseob blushes as he tells the other. He puts the laptop on the mahogany coffee table to shift his position to prevent Doojoon from trying to lift up the hem of the shirt. Yoseob was wearing his favorite boxers that was a pastel colored pink and blue and it had a white cat tail on the back. Doojoon had seen them plenty of times, but he also teased him numerous times about the boxers, too.

Yoseob is about to cross his legs together and pull the shirt down more to hide the boxers, but Doojoon grabs his wrists and smirks deviously. "Are you wearing the cat boxers again? Or are you wearing nothing underneath?" Yoseob can feel his face burn up even more.

"I am not wearing the cat boxers! And I'm wearing underwear for crying out loud!" the younger man pulls his legs closer to his body. Doojoon raises an eyebrow, and Yoseob shakes his head as if to dismiss the fact that he is wearing the pink and blue pastel colored underwear.

Doojoon lets go of his wrists and picks up the laptop, smiling triumphantly. Yoseob pouts and gets up to go to the kitchen and get another carton of banana milk and something to munch on.

Just as he stands up, Doojoon immediately lifts the back of the shirt to reveal the white cat tail on the boxers. The younger squeaks and slaps Doojoon's hand away. "I know you were wearing them. When I'm not around, you can walk around the house without me teasing you," the older man grins cheekily, and Yoseob blushes again. He mutters a quiet "pabo" and quickly leaves the living room before he can pass out from embarrassment.

Doojoon clicks his tongue as Yoseob appears once again with two cartoons of banana milk while balancing a plate of chocolate cake. He safely makes it to the couch without any accidents and plops down gratefully on the couch. He has a fork clamped in his mouth, and now he takes it out to stab it into the cake. "If I feed you, will you stop teasing me about the underwear?" he presents the almost-too-perfect-to-eat cake with its pretty rose frosting and shaved white chocolate to his boyfriend. Doojoon smiles.

"Depends. If you add kisses to it, then I might stop," the older smiles, and the other man pouts cutely.

"What do you mean might?" he mutters, but decides that it's better than nothing.

He cuts a piece of cake and gives that to his boyfriend, then kisses the corner of his mouth. "There, happy?" Doojoon chews and swallows.

"Maybe. If you tell me why you're wearing the stockings I gave you two weeks ago, I promise I won't tease you about it." Yoseob pouts again, face burning up to another darker shade of pink.

"I didn't exactly have the time to wear it since Kikwang and Junhyung had been here over the past few weeks helping me with work and all, so since I have no visitors today, I thought 'why not?' and decided to wear them. Did you expect me to forget about it?" Yoseob asks his boyfriend. He lowers the delicate blue and white china plate to his lap, poking at the side of the cake.

Actually, Doojoon did thought that Yoseob had forgotten about the ten dollar stockings.He doesn't realize he's staring at Yoseob's legs until the other whines.

"Yah, don't look at me like that!" Yoseob says and covers his red face with a free hand.

The older man chuckles. "You look adorable, though. I knew that you would take a liking to them." He pulls Yoseob close to kiss the top of his head.

Yoseob stuffs a chunk of cake into his mouth and mumbles, "Can you buy me a red one?"


End file.
